


Let's Get Physical

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol purposes getting a little physical might help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Chenpionships' LJ for their third round [here](http://chenpionships.livejournal.com/58509.html)!

"It's raining!" Chanyeol states, stopping in front of the window and Baekhyun sighs. It's too early on a Monday morning for this. "It's Seattle, Chanyeol. It's always raining here. Sometimes I wonder if you're actually a native." Baekhyun says, running his fingers through this hair before glancing at his wristwatch. 

"Are you done staring at the rain, twinkle toes?" Chanyeol shoots him a glare, "I have to scrub-in in an hour, so you better lead me to this patient now." Baekhyun demands, snapping his fingers and gesturing for them to continue walking to their destination. 

Chanyeol moves away from the window, eyes lingering before he's walking across the bridge to get the west wing. "Residents are so harsh." Chanyeol mumbles as he pushes past Baekhyun to get the patient's clipboard from the cute nurse sitting at the desk. 

"What was that, Nurse?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, emphasizing the fact that Chanyeol is merely a nurse. Chanyeol would have turned around and chewed out Baekhyun at any given time but today is not the day. Especially since he sees Jongdae walking down the hall towards them.

"Beware of the chick fight." Chanyeol whispers to Kyungsoo (the cute nurse sitting at the desk), who is fixing the growing piles of files on the desk. Kyungsoo snorts. 

"Oh, Baekhyun~" Baekhyun groans, his hands balling into fist inside the pocket of his coat and he considers bolting down the halls and hiding in the nearest on-call rooms as an option. But it's far too late to hide when Jongdae slings an arm around his neck and pulls him close. 

"What brings you to the east wing, babe?" Kyungsoo is laughing into Chanyeol's back to muffle his laughter, whereas Chanyeol's laugh is echoing off the walls. Baekhyun shrugs him off, "Dr.Kim," his jaw clenches, "How many times have I told you to leave me alone?" 

Jongdae pouts, "Seattle Grace is a big hospital but it's also so small, Dr.Byun." Baekhyun really wishes he wouldn't say his name like that. "So don't flatter yourself when I happen to bump into you in my wing of the hospital." 

"Bullshit." Baekhyun whispers. 

"Call it bullshit all you want. That doesn't change the fact that you're obsessed with me." Baekhyun gasps. "I am not obsessed with your bony ass." 

Chanyeol is scoffing into his hand, whispering something about "oh he said your ass was bony bro!" when Kyungsoo interrupts, "How would you know what his ass looks like?" Baekhyun glares at the smaller nurse whom only smirks back. 

"You feisty little instigator!" Chanyeol says, "I just want to take you home and worship you." Chanyeol practically moans. 

"Chanyeol, you're married to him." Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "Anyways, I have very important news." Jongdae clears his throat for "dramatic effect" and it makes Baekhyun want to "dramatically" choke him. 

"You know that surgery you were suppose to be scrubbing in for with Burke today?" Baekhyun nods, quickly checking his wristwatch, realizing he has 30 minutes to get back to lower level of the east wing to scrub in. 

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Baekhyun responds, arms crossing and hip cocked out. Jongdae smiles, "We'll it looks like in", he checks his watch, "30 minutes, you would've finished your maximum hours for the week and that means you can't work." 

"Bullshit! I've been waiting for that surgery all week! I managed to get picked over O'Malley!" Baekhyun is practically fuming here and all Jongdae can do is smile at his misery. 

"But that's not the best part! I'm scrubbing in as your sub! Isn't that great?" Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stay quiet, the atmosphere in the hall turning dark as it starts pouring rain outside. Thunder claps outside and Baekhyun practically growls at Jongdae. 

"You little fucker. You told Bailey, didn't you? You couldn't let me have this one surgery, could you?" Baekhyun asks, his voice coming out steadier than he thought. Jongdae laughs. The fucker actually laughs and that pushes all the wrong buttons. 

When Baekhyun hand comes up, Jongdae doesn't flinch but smirks further. He doesn't even blink as it comes down. But it never reaches his face. 

Baekhyun huffs when he sees Bailey holding his wrist. "Don't." is all she says and Baekhyun relaxes. "And you," Jongdae points to himself, "Don't act stupid. How many times did I tell you to leave Baekhyun alone?" 

Jongdae shrugs, pretending to count on his fingers, "We're in love, Bailey! I can't just leave him alone!" Chanyeol scoffs, "We all know that's bullshit." Chanyeol whispers and Kyungsoo nods in agreement with his husband. 

"Burke needs you to scrub in a couple of minutes early so you best be hightailing it to the east wing now, Dr. Kim." Bailey instructs, standing in front of Baekhyun just in case Jongdae tries to do anything else before he leaves. 

When Jongdae's out of sight, Bailey turns to Baekhyun and pats his shoulder, "He's right though." She whispers and Baekhyun shuts his eyes. "I was really hoping you wouldn't say that." He whispers back.

"You would’ve succeeded your hours in 20 minutes, Baekhyun and then you have 10 minutes to leave the premises before security escorts you out, again." Baekhyun grimaces as he remembers his forceful "escort" out of the hospital during his first year as a resident. "We wouldn't want that again do we?" Bailey asks, her tone slow and gentle in the way she talks to children. 

"No, We don't." Baekhyun replies, his head pounding and his heartbeat slowing down. 

"Good. Now go see that final patient before you head out, okay?" Baekhyun nods.

"Park and Park!" Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stand straighter, "Yes, Bailey?" Chanyeol asks. "Stop instigating and get to work!" She states before walking off. 

Baekhyun stands there in the middle of the halls and let's out a deep breath. 

"That was a low blow." Chanyeol finally states. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun sighs, "just take me to the patient." Chanyeol nods, leaving a quick kiss on Kyungsoo's temple as he grabs the clipboard from his hands and walks down the hall. Baekhyun's shoulders relax and he follows after the nurse.

-

Baekhyun is standing in the locker room, changed and ready to go home when he sees an umbrella hanging off his locker. He looks from side to side to see if anyone is in the room with him (although no one should be) and he reaches out to grab the folded paper that's attached to the handle of the umbrella. 

So you don't get soaked on the way home. Enjoy doing nothing while I enjoy this surgery!  
-Jongdae xx

Baekhyun scoffed, crumpling up the paper his hand and throwing it at Jongdae's locker. "What a fucking asshole." He grumbled while getting his jacket. 

Baekhyun takes one more glance at the umbrella before he leaves.

♢

"How are you feeling?" Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun burrows his face further into his pillow and groans as a response. Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol aside and pressed the back of his hand to Baekhyun's neck and then forehead. 

"You're burning up." Kyungsoo states, crouching down so he meets Baekhyun's eyes. "You know you don't go back to work until Saturday. So you have time to recover." Baekhyun nods, closing his eyes and feeling a bit dizzy. 

"You didn't take the umbrella?" Chanyeol asks, he's playing with Kyungsoo's fingers, not even sparing a glance in Baekhyun's direction. 

"I told you, I didn't. I refuse to accept anything for the asshole." Kyungsoo nods, "Well, you could've just accepted it once and you won't be so sick." Chanyeol whispers.

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo whacks him upside his head. 

-

Baekhyun coughs once, and Bailey is already give him looks. It's Saturday morning, he doesn't need this. 

"I assume you're recovering." Bailey states, giving Baekhyun side glances as she looks over a patient's folder. Baekhyun nods. "I got sick the day you guys sent me home. I didn't have an umbrella." 

"There was an umbrella hanging on your locker when I went in to clock out." She inquires. Baekhyun waves it off, "That asshole put it there to mock me." 

"Well, you could've accepted it once." She states.

"I could've but that's letting him win." Baekhyun coughs, he scares Soojung, who's sitting at the desk. She gives him a sad look and he waves her off with a smile he's practiced a million times and a flick of his wrist. "Let him win what exactly?" Bailey asks, waving for Baekhyun to follow her. 

"I don't want him to think I like him or that I’m a pushover. Taking the umbrella is like caving in. Ya know?" Baekhyun states, he sighs and takes the clipboard from Bailey before walking into the room with a smile on his face and the tone of his voice that makes the patients relax. 

Bailey gives him a look over before she's smiling as well and checking the patient for anything else. 

♢

"You guys should really sort out your relationship." Kyungsoo states while Chanyeol and Baekhyun eat lunch the next day. Baekhyun nearly choked on his soda. "What relationship?!" he rasps. Kyungsoo looks amused, “With Jongdae. I think you guys should just talk things out over drinks or something.” Chanyeol scoffs, “I think they just need to fuck the sexual tension out of their systems. I can practically smell the pheromones in the air when you guys are around each other.” 

“Shut the fuck up, asshole.” Baekhyun throws lettuce at Chanyeol’s face, the taller jumping at it to capture some in his mouth. Baekhyun’s cheeks get rosy and he furiously chews on his salad. “I’m just saying.” Chanyeol starts again, “Maybe you guys are just so tense you need to let it out.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, points the fork at Chanyeol and proceeds to violently stab his salad, “You.” Baekhyun simply says. Kyungsoo snorts, “You can barely hurt a fly, Baekhyun. I might not agree with half the things that come out of Chanyeol’s mouth, but he’s got a point.” Chanyeol cooes, mouth full of hamburger and he leans on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, mumbling an ‘I love you too’. 

Kyungsoo shrugs him off and rolls his eyes, “Look, I'm going to propose a solution and it’s your decision whether you take it or not. Sound good?” Baekhyun nods slowly, not completely sure but he just can’t shoot down Kyungsoo. “Next Friday, all of us, reach our maximum hours before 10pm. We could all have a friendly gathering at Emerald City Bar, we’ll invite Jongdae, and maybe with a few drinks to loosen both of you up, you can resolve some of the tension.” Kyungsoo smiles after finishing his sentence and take a swig of his drink. It’s not a bad idea, Baekhyun thinks. It would help if his work place was a little less stressful. “I’ll let you know by next Wednesday if I want to go.” Kyungsoo nods, “That’s nice. As long as you’re considering my idea rather than shooting it down like Chanyeol.” Chanyeol glares, at both of them, before mumbling about being under appreciated. 

“You’re a more reasonable person than Chanyeol.” Baekhyun states. “Hey!” Chanyeol shouts in defense, but goes completely ignored. “We can have actually adult conversations.” Baekhyun continues, smirking as Chanyeol pouts and takes a slow bite of his hamburger. “Why are you even married to him?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo laughs and looks at Chanyeol, who looks like a kicked pup and smiled wider. “I don’t know.” Kyungsoo starts off, “Maybe his dick is too good.” Both, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, choke. “Oh god, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun shrieked in horror. Kyungsoo laughs and Chanyeol hits his head against the table. “I’m kidding. That's like reason number, 40?” 

“40? Only 40?” Chanyeol asks, now completely interested in what Kyungsoo has to say. “I have million reasons why I love you.” Kyungsoo replies with a shrug before taking a bite of his sandwich. “Soo!” Chanyeol blushes, a shy smile on his face as he hugs Kyungsoo close and kisses him on the lips. Kyungsoo laughs, the blush on his cheeks darkening but he stays in Chanyeol’s arms. “You all are gross.” Baekhyun interrupts, shoving a forkful of salad into his mouth. 

“Says the guy that wants Jongdae’s dick up his ass.” Chanyeol shoots back.

“I DO NOT!” 

-

"I'll go." Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo a couple days after. Kyungsoo smiles softly at him, "That's great." Baekhyun nods, coughs into his hand and walks away. 

This is gonna be interesting.  
♢

 

Friday night rolls around and most of the residents are in the locker room, changing and getting ready to go home or grab a drink across the street. Baekhyun is at his locker taking his precious time, wanting to make Jongdae wait because he has all the time in the world. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sit with Jongdae on the bench two lockers down from Baekhyun and wait, impatiently, for Baekhyun to finish. "Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo finally tells, "Hurry up or we're leaving you alone to walk on your own." Baekhyun rolls his eyes, grabbing his jacket and slamming his locker shut. 

"Let's just go." Baekhyun mumbles as he pass them, dragging his feet along the floor, making his shoes squeak on the linoleum. Kyungsoo and Jongdae flinch with each squeak. "Could you at least act like you won't to be here?" Kyungsoo states, arms crossed as he pushes past Baekhyun, leading the way to the bar. Chanyeol scrambles to follow suit and manages to catch up with his husband, leaving Jongdae beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun peers at Jongdae, the other following him half-asleep from the look in his eyes and the fact that he's yawning every five seconds. 

"Could you stop yawning?" Baekhyun growls, shooting a pointed look at Jongdae as he does so, for emphasis. "I can't control my yawning, Baekhyun." Jongdae replies, little to no bite in his tone. He must be really tired, Baekhyun ponders. "Just be quieter." Baekhyun finally answers. "I'll try." Jongdae mumbles, another yawn cutting him off. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, making his way into the bar and following Chanyeol all the way to a booth in the back. It's pretty empty for a Friday night but it's pretty full with doctors from the hospital. All recognizable faces, Baekhyun thinks. Baekhyun sits next to Chanyeol and Jongdae plops down next to Baekhyun, his head immediately resting on the table and he yawns again. "The usual for all of us?" Kyungsoo asks, everyone nodding before he scurries to the bar. 

"Are you that tired?" Chanyeol asks Jongdae as Jongdae's eyes start drooping. Jongdae nods. "Burke's been on my ass since the surgery. It's getting really irritating and tiring." Chanyeol nods, "Why didn't you just go home and sleep?" Jongdae chuckles softly. "I wanted to let loose, drink a little also," he nods towards Baekhyun, "I heard twinkle toes was coming, so I decided to come." 

Baekhyun wacks Jongdae's arm. "Twinkle toes, my ass." Baekhyun pouts. "If you want me to eat your ass, I gladly would. You're easy on the eyes." Jongdae rebuts, Baekhyun snorts, huffing out a breath and Chanyeol watches the exchange, amused by the entire thing. 

"I'm back and I hope no one is dead yet!" Kyungsoo calls out. "Har har." Baekhyun mocks, taking his drink and taking a quick swig and turns to look at their surroundings. It's a bit more packed and he's thankful they got a booth when they did. 

It's gonna be a long night, Baekhyun thinks as he looks at Jongdae. 

\- 

"I don't understand why you feel the need to not buy me another drink?!" Jongdae directs at Kyungsoo, "it's only my third drink." Jongdae exclaims while holding up 4 fingers. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo break out into a fit of giggles. Even Chanyeol laughs and he's the sober one. "Maybe if I suck the straw, more will come out!" Jongdae suggests, taking the straw into his mouth and slurping nothing but air. It has Baekhyun laughing so hard, he laughs into Jongdae's shoulder. Somewhere between drink 2 and 4, Baekhyun had lost all sense of direction and couldn't give two hoots about who he was being affectionate with. 

"I think all of you are drunk." Chanyeol states. "I should get us all home." Kyungsoo giggles, "We need to go home so I can appreciate his dick!" He yells, laughing so hard he snorts and Chanyeol nervously laughs, getting an armful of his husband before standing up and pulling Baekhyun with him. He spots Minseok and flags him over for assistance. The shorter guy jogging over, "Need help?" He asks, Chanyeol nods and pointing to a loopy Jongdae sitting at the booth. "Minseok! How's the kids?!" Jongdae yells when Minseok gets him. "They're just fine, Jongdae." He laughs and follows Chanyeol out of the bar. 

"Let me call a cab." Chanyeol says, letting Baekhyun lean on Jongdae a bit. "Why does your hair look like a stupid poodle?" Baekhyun chuckles. "You look like a stupid poodle." Jongdae slurs. Baekhyun wacks Jongdae's arm playfully, "That's mean." Jongdae pouts along with Baekhyun. "So, you called my hair a poodle." 

"What if I said I wanted to kiss you? Would you come back at me and say yes? Wait, that doesn't make sense." Baekhyun speaks, metaphorically. Jongdae nods, "Then what are you waiting for, Christmas?" Jongdae laughs, "That's a good one remind me to use that later." Baekhyun rolls his eyes, pulling Jongdae close till their lips are pressed together and Minseok fumbles over his legs. "Uh, Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun are making out." 

Chanyeol hangs up, "That's ridicul-oh god." Kyungsoo squeals, "Finally! You should let them go at it." He slurs, pulling Chanyeol closer. "The cab will be here for Jongdae in a couple minutes." Chanyeol replies, looking at Kyungsoo and back at Jongdae trying to shove his tongue down Baekhyun's throat. Minseok grimaces, turning the other way, letting Jongdae lean more on Baekhyun than himself. 

"Let's just take him home with us. He can crash in Baekhyun's room." Kyungsoo suggests. Baekhyun pulls away long enough to yell, "I second that notion!" Jongdae hums as well and Kyungsoo smiles at Chanyeol. "It's decided then." Chanyeol sighs, shutting his eyes. 

He really regrets agreeing to not drink tonight.

-

After loading the cab and making it home, Chanyeol dumps Jongdae on the couch, runs back out to get Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and pays the cab driver. He kicks the door closed and dumps Baekhyun on top of Jongdae, guiding Kyungsoo to their room upstairs before coming back down to help Baekhyun and Jongdae to the basement. "Oh god, wait until you're in your room for christ sake!" Chanyeol yells causing Baekhyun to jump off Jongdae's lap. 

Jongdae giggles. Chanyeol sighs for the twentieth time and moves to help both downstairs. He drops Jongdae on the bed first before dumping a giggling Baekhyun on top. "Be safe, kids and don't be too loud." Chanyeol states, walking back upstairs, closing the door to the basement behind him. 

Baekhyun waits until the door clicks shut and he advances towards Jongdae. He kisses Jongdae and moves comfortably in his lap. Jongdae hums, hands running under Baekhyun shirt and the latter shivers from Jongdae's cold fingers. "Your fingers are cold." Baekhyun complains. "Maybe you'll just have to warm me up." Baekhyun smacks Jongdae's arm and the other laughs, hands pushing Baekhyun's shirt up till he can see his stomach. 

Jongdae leaves little pecks on the soft skin of Baekhyun's stomach, even hums slightly before reconnecting their lips together and pulling Baekhyun down with him as he reclines, resting against the headboard. Baekhyun's fingers are cold against Jongdae's skin, refreshing and anchoring for how extremely heated it's getting. Baekhyun pulls Jongdae's bottom lip slightly, and sucks, drawing a small whimper from Jongdae. 

Jongdae runs his hands down Baekhyun's backside before shoving his hands down Baekhyun's pants to grab a handful of his ass. Baekhyun's whines into Jongdae's mouth and pushes his ass against Jongdae's hands, only encouraging Jongdae to go further.

So, he does. 

He pulls his hands out, bringing three fingers to Baekhyun's lips and the latter willingly takes them into his mouth. Licking and lapping at Jongdae's fingers until their slicked up, Baekhyun rolls his hips. "Oh." Jongdae huffs, popping the button on Baekhyun's jeans. Baekhyun giggles, rolls off Jongdae and lays next to him. He brings Jongdae's fingers back to his mouth and looks Jongdae in the eyes, a playful glint to them and Jongdae's intrigued. 

Jongdae moves to spread Baekhyun's legs and struggles, but gets Baekhyun's jeans off. Baekhyun giggles at the sight of Jongdae's face when he sees Baekhyun's clothed erection. "Why are you so thick?" Jongdae slurs. Baekhyun shrugs, sitting up to kiss Jongdae again, dragging Jongdae's hand down his torso until it's under the waistband of his boxers. Jongdae grasps Baekhyun's cock and Baekhyun gasps loudly, moaning after and rolling his hips upwards. He digs his fingers into Jongdae's shirt and tries and tries to get as much friction as he can. 

Jongdae lets out a low whistle when Baekhyun practically yells his name and all it took was a flick of his wrist. "Please," Baekhyun whines, flopping down on his bed again and he squirms under Jongdae's touch. "I want you to fuck me." He slurs, a bit of drool slipping past his lips and his tongue peeks out to lick it away. "Anything for you, Twinkle Toes." Baekhyun laughs, pulls his shirt off and brings Jongdae down for another clash of their lips. 

Jongdae works to remove his pants, working hard to keep the kiss going and, surprisingly, manages to remove, both, his pants and boxers along with Baekhyun's boxers. Baekhyun's hands slide up Jongdae's stomach, his sweater and shirt bunching up at his arms. Baekhyun whines and tries to get Jongdae to pull away to remove his shirt. Jongdae hums back, refusing but Baekhyun pushes him away long enough to take off the article of clothing. Jongdae laughs, "We look weird naked." Baekhyun laughs along, "I know." 

Jongdae smiles and Baekhyun laughs again, "Just get on with it already." Baekhyun complains, spit dripping down his chin and he giggles at that. He takes Jongdae's hand and sucks on his fingers for a good measure again, slicking his fingers and let's them go with a wet pop. Jongdae doesn't waste time and brings his hand to Baekhyun's hole. 

His fingers skim the tight muscle before the first finger glides in easily. Baekhyun's eyes shut, lips puckered and goosebumps breaking out across his skin. Jongdae's slowly pumps his finger in, letting Baekhyun get comfortable before pushing in his second finger. Baekhyun's breath hitches and he's pulling at his bed sheets. Jongdae doesn't even know if he's doing great or not, he just know that Baekhyun approves of the third finger joining the other two by the way he whimpers loudly. 

It's takes a couple more minutes of Baekhyun's whining and Jongdae's carefulness before Baekhyun makes a noise of detest and tries to "get this show on the road". Jongdae murmurs something about impatience while slicking his cock with saliva. The head of his cock touches Baekhyun's rim and Baekhyun mumbles a good handful of praises that do nothing but swell Jongdae’s ego. 

He shuts up when Jongdae shoves past the first ring of muscle, slowly. Baekhyun stops mid-word and his eyebrows furrow. His mouth is open in a silent moan and he throws his head back. Baekhyun whines high and loud when Jongdae bottoms out. His nails are scratching Jongdae's biceps and he's breathing harshly. 

"Please!" Baekhyun whines, nose crashing with Jongdae's. Jongdae kisses Baekhyun once and pulls out, chuckling softly before thrust forward forcefully and Baekhyun almost screams. 

Baekhyun is on cloud nine. 

Drunken sex is way more blissful than sober sex. Especially in this case, since Baekhyun would never sleep with Jongdae if he was sober. Jongdae's got way more control of his hips than you would think a drunk person would. His thrust are strong and deep, just the way Baekhyun likes it and he doesn't even have to ask. He just has to bask in the way Jongdae's cock feels so warm and thick in him. 

He whines and moans and groans, expressing his enjoyment and Jongdae notes this, keeps it for later. Jongdae will remember how he made Baekhyun fall apart. How he made Baekhyun pull him close to kiss his lips, to lick his way into Jongdae's mouth. He'll remember Baekhyun urging him to cum inside and begging for Jongdae to touch him. 

When Jongdae does touch Baekhyun, it's a slippery slope from there. It doesn't take long for Baekhyun to become a moaning mess, whining against Jongdae's skin as he cums over their stomachs. He kisses Jongdae slower, eyes staying shut as he grinds his hips down to meet every thrust Jongdae gives. Jongdae's hips quiver and he groans, dropping to rest on his elbows as he grinds his way to his orgasm. 

He gasps as he comes, pulling Baekhyun in for a kiss and he whispers, "I love you" over and over again against Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun laughs breathlessly, hand squeezing Jongdae's side and his eyes droop. Jongdae pulls away from Baekhyun long enough to clean them up a bit, as best as he can. "Let's just sleep." Baekhyun suggests, burping softly and moves to get comfortable with Jongdae. Jongdae hums, vision blurry and let's Baekhyun rearrange them. 

The last thing Jongdae hears is a small whimper from Baekhyun and passes out. 

\- 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispers teasingly in Baekhyun's ear the next day. Baekhyun groans, using a hand to swat at Chanyeol before returning to hugging whatever is radiating so much heat next to him. He buries his face into it and hums before trying to go back to sleep. "Baekhyun, it's like 2pm. You've been sleeping all day." Chanyeol states, this time pushes at Baekhyun and it makes the older press against what's in his arms. That's when he realizes it's another person. 

Baekhyun shoots up (as much as he can with an arm stuck under someone). Jongdae. Jongdae is knocked out from what Baekhyun can tell. He has on one of Baekhyun's favorite hoodies, the one that reaches mid-thigh, and Baekhyun hopes he has boxers underneath. He doesn't even remember when Jongdae put it on.

He honestly doesn't remember much. He does even remember putting in a shirt much less his boxers. How did Jongdae end up in his bed and why does his ass ache slightly? Baekhyun panics, glances around the room and sees Jongdae's clothes scattered on the room along with what he was wearing yesterday. "Chanyeol, did we...did Jongdae and I..." Chanyeol snorts, nodding to Baekhyun's horror and Baekhyun swears. 

Jongdae makes a noise of protest and Baekhyun stills. He thinks Jongdae is going to wake up but the latter just turns, burrowing into the sheets more and stills. He has a small smile on his lips and Baekhyun strongly believes it's a permanent thing. It's cute, somewhat, Baekhyun thinks. Jongdae smacks his lips together a couple times and hums, going still again and Baekhyun gasps. Memories of Jongdae's whispers of "I love you" ring clearly in Baekhyun's head and he feels like screaming. 

"He said I love you last night. What am I gonna do?" Baekhyun complains, Chanyeol shrugs. "Talk?" Baekhyun mumbles a "fuck you" and plops back down on the bed, Jongdae, subconsciously, curling into his side. It's nice? It's definitely different. 

"I'm not always going to be there." Chanyeol states, walking back upstairs after saying breakfast is ready. Baekhyun sighs. 

This is quite the pickle he's gotten himself into...


End file.
